Living Next To You
by immovinout
Summary: The Potters and the Lupins live very close to one another so their children grew up with each other. The Lupin children are adopted and Harry has a younger brother and sister. [No set timeline][RLSB JPLP And meny more][Some SLASH]
1. Harrys 15th Birthday

A/N: Hey, yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. This is the disclaimer for every bit of this story. Every chapter.

"Come on Caster! Get the fuck up!" Daphne Lupin cried with excitement, jumping up and down on her twin bothers bed. Caster groaned and thrust out blindly at his attacker. "Ow!" Daphne screamed, "what the sodding hell was that for?"

"To get you to shut up." Caster mumbled, shoving his head under his pillow in hopes it would drown out his sisters voice.

"Well, if your going to be that way I wont tell you who's currently settled in our living room."

Caster contemplated just pretending she wasn't there, but curiosity won out in the end. Pulling his head out from under his pillow Caster looked blurry-eyed up at his sister and asked who was in the living room.

"Harry." Daphne said triumphantly, as if she had just saved the whole world. Her brother seemed unfazed, then angry.

"So, what your telling me," he started in a deathly quite voice, "is that you woke me up because Harry fucking Potter's here?"

Daphne nodded her head up and down enthusiastically. Caster glared daggers at her.

"WE SEE HARRY EVERY GOD DAMN DAY!" He bellowed.

His sister looked a little put down, but quickly recovered. "It's his fucking birthday you bastard! How the fuck could you have forgotten that?"

Just then Remus Lupin pasted by his oldest sons room. Upon hearing his eldest daughter swear so colorfully he smiled, remembering when Sirius swore that much. But then he frowned remembering that Sirius still swore that way.

"Hey, Neenee, there are still small children running around. Tone it down please." Remus said, leaning against Casters door frame.

Daphne grinned sheepishly at her father while her brother glared at the world in general. "Won't happen again daddy. Promise."

Remus chuckled and said, "now, if I believed that I would be failing my duty as your father, wouldn't I?"

"Yep!"

"At a girl." Remus said pushing off the frame and walking down stairs.

Once in the living room Remus heard Sirius swearing up a storm with James. He snuck up behind Sirius and whapped him on the back of the head.

"OW!" Sirius yelped, spinning around to face his husband. "What the bleeding hell was that for?"

"To remind you that there are children in the house." Remus said winking at Jane who giggled.

Sirius huffed at the taller man, then turned to face Harry.

"So! Harry! How does it feel to be fifteen?" Sirius boomed, slapping Harry in the back. Harry, who was still rather small for his age, stumbled forward a bit at the force of the blow. Sirius didn't notice.

"Well," said Harry, "I don't feel any different."

"I didn't think you would." Sirius smiled down at Harry who was going to ask Sirius why he had asked a question he already knew the answer to when every body heard a loud crash coming from upstairs. Moments later Daphne came running down the stairs with a Caster clad in only his shorts feet behind her.

"Goddamnit Daphne! Give thoughs back or you're so died!" Caster yelled, grabbing at his sister.

"Daddy!" Daphne screamed, running behind Sirius. "Daddy, here! Take these!" She thrust a magazines into each of her fathers hands.

"DAPHNE!" Caster shouted in rage.

"Caster! Calm down!" Lily said, stepping up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm..." Sirius hummed flipping through the magazine and pointing out the buff males he found the most appealing. After a moment Remus told Sirius to shut up and one-hundred percent heterosexual James smiled gratefully at him.

"Caster," Remus began, "is there anything you wish to tell your father and I?"

"No." Caster said, walking up to Sirius. "And I'll be taking thoughs back now. Thanks."

After acquiring his private magazines Caster glared at Daphne, who was hiding behind James, and bounded up the stairs.

There was a silents in the Lupins living room. Then Sirius asked if they could eat Harry's cake. Everybody ignored him.

"Harry," Remus said, looking at his best friends son, "could you go talk to him?"

"Sure, Uncle Remus."

Once up the stairs Harry walked to Casters room and leaned on his door frame.

"You might as well come in." Caster said from his bed, were he was playing with a stray piece of string.

"Caster," Harry started, after he sat down next to his friend, "are you okay?"

"Just peachy." He replied glumly, leaning into Harry.

"Oh, come on it can't be that bad, I mean Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius are, you know... like us." Harry said, rubbing Casters back.

With a sigh Caster told Harry he was right. Harry smiled at his friend and leaned in closer.

"If they know about you, should they know about me to?" The shorter boy asked Caster, who shook his head.

"Naw. Let them guess." He said, leaning closer to Harry. "Are you ready for you birthday present, Harry?" Caster asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, rath-" Harry started, but was interrupted by Casters mouth. Not that he minded much.

After a few moments they heard a squeak coming from the door way. Harry jumped away fast enough to see his little sister Jane run down the hallway.

"Jane!" Harry growled, jumping up off Casters bed and running down the hallway. "JANE! COME BACK HERE! DON'T YOU DARE!" He bellowed, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Daddy!" Jane yelped in a way similar to Daphne. "Daddy! Mummy! Harry was ki-"

"JANE!"

"Harry! Stop scaring your sister like that!" Lily scolded her eldest son. James scooped up his only daughter and asked her what was going on.

Jane took in a lung full of air, then, "Harrywaskissingcaster!" Just then Caster made his way down the stairs, this time in clothing.

"Harry and Caster were doing what?" Pollex asked from the couch where he was playing chess against Echo and Wilbur.

Wilbur giggled. "They were kissing. Weren't they Jane-y?" He asked his sister. She nodded.

Harry glared at her while Caster glared at Daphne who had just walked back into the room.

"Did I miss something?" She asked.

There was silents. Then, "Can we have his cake now?"


	2. Janey Knows

Daddy, why does Uncle Remus get sick all the time?" Jane Potter asked her father the summer after her third birthday. James sighed and looked up at the sky, a clear blue that only came once in a blue moon.

"Jane-y, love, your Uncle Remus has some... he has some problems, Jane."

"Like what, daddy?" Jane asked putting her hands behind her back and tipping back and forth on her feet.

"Like... Jane-y do you remember when I told you and Willy about Vampires and Werewolfs and Hags?" James asked kneeling down to look right into his only daughters face.

"Yep!"

"Well, your Uncle Remus, he's... he's a werewolf." James said trying to tell her with his eyes how importent this was.

"Is that all?" She asked in the shockingly understanding way that only small children seem able to do.

"Yeah, love, thats all." James said smiling at his little girl.

Standing up he grabed Jane and swong her around. Laughing wildly she squealed, "Daddy! Put me down!"

"Okay, Jane-y." He laughed, setting her down. "There you go."

She giggled.

"I'm gunna go play with Willy and Harry now."

"Okay, see you later honey." James said, laying down on the grass. After a few moments he sighed and got up. He thought he really should tell Remus about this. But desided not to instead. This could make for a great prank...


	3. Echos Mind

Echo Lupin prided  
Herself on her poetic mind.  
Always thinking in  
Poems and lyrics.  
She couldn't speak,  
Only in the night,  
When she has visions.  
But when she could  
It was beautiful.  
Not many people could hear her.  
Mostly Pollex.  
At least, before he had  
Begun to ignore her.  
He was to old to hug her,  
Tell her he cared. He had said.  
But when Echo was thirteen she got  
Feed up.  
They were meant to be.  
She saw it, in a vision.  
She handed Harry,  
Her eighteen year old brothers  
Husband, a note.  
From her to Pollex.  
Within it had said:  
'Sometimes, people don't do the things  
They wish to do  
So others don't know,  
They wish to do them.'  
Echo waited and waited.  
And waited.  
For three visionless nights  
She waited. Poetic mind wondering.  
Finally,  
Pollex entered Echo's room,  
Determined look on his face.  
Echo stud up to her impressive  
Six feet. Pollex, inch's shorter  
(Although he was older) hugged her,  
And told her he cared.  
Just like when they were younger.  
That night, during a vision,  
She told him she loved him.  
And he told her the same.  
She saw them, in white,  
Getting married, having kids, growing old.  
Together forever.

A/N: Okay, so I'm totaly lame and stole Echos note from the Village and I used the whole falling-in-love-with-your-step-sister thing from the Royal Tennanbombs or something like that. Yeah, I know, lame. Anyways, please review.


	4. Adoption of Caster and Daphne

Victoria Weldersmith was an old woman. She prided herself on being rough, tough and fazed by nothing. So, why in Merlin's name was her heart melting at the sight of four adults and a baby fawning over to of the strangest looking babies she's ever seen?

There were three men and one woman. Victoria wondered if the three men were related, but quickly threw out that idea when the one dark haired man kissed the cheek of one of the other men. The one with tawny hair and lots of grays near his ears.

The woman with hair as red as the babies (if she hadn't have known the babies were adopted Victoria would have said that they were hers.) leaned in close to the other man with darker hair and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and took the small child from the woman. She held her arms out for one of the little red-headed babies, and the man with the tawny hair handed her one. She and the man with the glasses (Victoria assumed he was the father of the small child with the darker hair.) cooed over him while the other two men cooed over the other one.

Then they all started talking. Victoria, despite herself, was very curious. She inched closer to the group, but tried to look like she wasn't.

"...be their god-parents?" The lighter haired man asked the woman and the man with glasses.

"Of course Remus! Your Harry's god-father!" The red-head said handing the small red-headed child back to the man with the light hair. Victoria guessed this mans name was Remus. Strange name she thought.

"Hey! So am I!"

"Yes, Sirius, we know this."

"Well James! It's not my fault if your wife leaves important things like that out!"

"We-"

"James! Please! What are you ten?"

"No dear... and yes, we'll be Caster and Daphne's god-parents."

"Good. That settles it then. Here." The one called Sirius said handing the child in his arms to the she supposed was his life partner. He then produced is wand and whispered a spell that shoot a fuzzy brown light at James and his wife. They became god-parents.

"So... who's up for coffee?" The woman asked, taking her son back from her husband.

"OH! ME!" Sirius yelled handing both babies to Remus. Victoria wondered how a man like that could be given children. The man the disappeared back to were ever he came from. Remus gave one of the babies to James.

"Sorry, you know how he gets..."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." James said. "Okay, Lily, lets go home. Your coming to." He pointed to Remus.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." And with a soft pop! all three of the adults disappeared with the three babies.

Victoria stared in wonder at the spot were they had been moments before.

"Tory!" A voice from behind her called. Victoria turned around to see the adoption agencies head, Gemma Rollons.

"Ms. Rollon! I thought I asked you to call me Victoria at the very least!"

"Sorry, must have slipped my mind." The young woman said in a way that clearly stated that it hadn't. "Anyway's, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. I was just watching this group of people... they were very strange... even by our standards."

"Ahhh! You saw the Marauders."

"The who?" Victoria asked her boss. Gemma laughed and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"The Marauders. The two Lupins were looking to adopt, seeing as they can't, you know. And the other two, the Potters, always come in with them because, well, I'm not sure. But your right Vicky, they're rather strange."

If Victoria hadn't been so lost in thought she might have noticed that her boss had called her an unwanted nick name again.

A/N: Okay, not so great, but it was better then my frist draft. Anyways, exspect better chapters later on.


	5. Aurors in the Wood

Six year old Harry Potter and seven year old Caster Lupin were playing Aurors in the wood separating their two houses. They were supposed to have been playing hide-and-seek with Casters sister, Daphne, but they had ditched her as soon as they couldn't see Potter's Cottage. Which was fine with her, she found picking flowers much more interesting anyway.

Running through the trees Harry and Caster were famous Auror team, Potter-Lupin. The kicked the bad guys butts and saved pretty ladies from dragons. On this particular day they were saving a pretty werewolf girl from werewolf hunters.

"Cass!" Called Harry from behind a tree. He'd lost track of his friend and want to know if the hunters had gotten him. "Cass, where are you?"

"I'm over here! The hunters are gone! I ascared them aways!" Caster yelled from three trees to the left off Harry.

"That's no fair!" Said Harry, running over to his smaller companion. "How come you get the glory and the girl?"

"I don't wants the girl. Girls are icky!" Caster said, sticking his tongue out and making a gagging sound.

"But the hero gets the girl," muttered Harry. "And the glory."

"Oh! You can haves them both! If it's importents!"

"Well, I don't want the girl either!" Harry said in a huff, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh! don't cuts off your noses to spites your face!"

"Huh?"

"I don't know," Caster said, shrugging. "Da says it all the times."

"Right. Well, I should go home. Mummy might be worried..." Harry said. He turned away from his friend to the direction he thought his house was and started walking. "Bye Caster!"

"Bye Harry!"


	6. The Going Back To Hogwarts Party

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione Weasley shouted to the taller of the red-headed men standing next to the ice chest.

"Yes dear?" He called back while Caster and Harry snickered.

"Get me a water, please!" Hermione said sweetly, placing her hands on her exspanding stomic.

"Yes, dear."

Once Ron had returned to the ice chest he noticed that Casters sister, Daphne, had joined them.

"Look who's whipped!" She sang. Caster and Harry started cracking up.

"I am not whipped!" Ron exclaimed. The other boys made an effort to stop laughing, but it was in vain.

"Sure your not!"

"I'm not!"

"Yeah, sure," Caster said. "Well, at least he's not as bad as Uncle James, Daphne."

"Someone call me?" James asked, sneaking up on the group.

"No." Harry responded. Then, like most men getting together for an out door event, they started talking about Quittich.

And Daphne, who found the sport boring, went to find her girl friend.

"Hey, Luna-love!" She wispered into the blondes hair. Luna giggled.

"Daphne! Hello!" The shorter girl greeted. She turned from her friend Ginny and smiled brightly at Daphne. "You know you shouldn't be sneaking up on me these days! I'm on high alert for Walkie-winged-bobops!"

Daphne grinned and told Luna she was very sorry.

Daphne smiled at the other red-head. "Hello Gin."

"Hey."

"Anyway, as I was saying, I think you should paint your house a floursesnt green." Luna said softly to Ginny. "It wards off Rollervernin. We're painting our doors green." Luna lowered her voice and leaned closer to Ginny. "Harry wont let me paint the whole house." She startened up again and smiled at her friend. "Think about it."

"I'll ask Neville later. Promise." Ginny said, then walked away from the pair.

She was reliving a fraction of a memory from when she and Daphne had been like that when she bumped into something tall and solid.

"Woah! Ginny! Watch where your walking, love!" Remus said kindly.

"Sorry, Moony." She said. "Do you mind if I hang with you for a few minutes?"

"No problem at all."

"Thanks." There was a long silents which they used to scan the masses.

Harry and Sirius were being scolded by Lily for a prank they had pulled on Daphne. James, Caster and Ron were still chatting about Quittich. Luna, Pollex and Echo were talking (and signing) about Echos last vision over by one of the picknick tables. While Ginnys own husband was conversizing with Hermione about plants and things. Jane and Wilbur where no were to be found.

"Hey, Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we here?"

"Jane and Willys going back to Hogwarts party." He said, the sighed. "I'm so old!"

"You are not!"

"Maybe not, but I sure do feel it. My youngest child is married already!" Remus sighed again, then ran his fingers through this short hair. "Anyway, enough about me. Anything new with you?"

"Oh, nothing really... I'm just a bit pregnant is all." Ginny said nonchalontly and she waited for it to sink it.

"Thats so great Ginny!" Remus exclaimed, grabbing Ginny into a hug. They hugged until Sirius waltzed over and mock glared at the pair.

"What is this! Gin, are trying to steal my husband?!"

"Naw," she smirked. "I love my own silly husband to much."

"Hey! I am not silly!" Neville called over to the trio.

"Oh, yes you are you great, silly man!" Ginny called back.

"Yes dear!" Everybody laughed.

Then suddenly someone shouted "NO, WILLY DON'T!" from the dection of the Potters house. Shortly after there was an explotion.

Lily sighed, "well, there goes my fun."

Sirius leaned in close to Ginny and whispered, "and here comes mine."


	7. Harry's Plan

You wander into the kitchen after a hard days seeking.  
You see Caster slicing tomatoes and know he's making tacos. The chicken kind, you hope, because you don't like beef.  
You sneak up behind your husband and hug him from behind. You can feel him smile as he rubs your arms.

"Hey babe," he whispers, turning in your arms. He kisses you on the neck. "I'll be done with dinner soon. Have a set."

You sit down, and Caster goes back to chopping tomatoes.  
You watch his arm muscles move up and down and you think; he's beautiful.  
You're so focused on Caster you don't even notice Daphne and Luna enter the room.

You help the girls set the table and almost drop a plate because your still staring at him.  
You're eating his tacos and glancing at his hands, you wish you had a baby girl with his eyes.  
You're about to take a sip of your coke when Daph and Luna start talking about the lack of children again.

You swallow your drink and fold your hands.  
You tell them of your plan.  
Your plan for children.

"I'm for it." Daphne says, smiling at you. You turn to Luna.

"Me to," she whispers.

You turn to Caster, asking with your eyes, do you like it?  
You watch him fiddle with his fork then look you straight in the eyes.  
You know he doesn't like it. But he'll do it.

Because you want him to.  
Because you want children.  
Because he loves you.


End file.
